


Hair

by DinoKieran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Love Writing Fluffy Lapidot, I'm Such Lapidot Trash I'm Sorry, Just A Little Side Project, One Shot, cuteness, fluffy one shot, lapidot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKieran/pseuds/DinoKieran
Summary: Lapis finds herself infatuated by Peridot's blonde, fluffy hair.This is basically just a cute little one-shot that came to me while talking on a Lapidot server. It's probably super cheesy I'm sorry lol.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I know I have another big project to do, but this needed to be done. Needed to be. I love writing fluffy cute Lapidot and wanted to write this out as quickly as I could. Hopefully, it doesn't come across as rushed!!
> 
> Enjoy ^^;

Peridot’s hair was… something.

Lapis stared at the back of the ex-Kindergartener’s head as she worked, somewhat perplexed, observing the smooth sides that narrowed to a point on top of the green gem’s head. She hadn’t thought about it before. But compared to most other gems, a shape that was less than organic framed Peridot’s face. She supposed that made sense, though. Peridot’s hair was precise, smooth, with barely a strand out of place, something reflective in her personality. She’d always been one for calculations and precision. 

She ran a hand through her own hair at that, her choppy fringe falling haphazardly back against her forehead. Her hair wasn’t so… exact. It was less formal and more organic, Steven had commented that the style itself could easily resemble one a human might have. Not the colour though unless they added some strange chemical to their hair to change it (that still boggled her mind.) She also didn’t take a particular interest in keeping it in a set way. It was constantly changing and shifting, much like the surface of the ocean. That made her snort a little. How cliche.

Returning her attention back to her smaller companion, Lapis tilted her head. What had prompted this train of thought, anyway? She’d known the little gremlin for years now, even more so after they took the plunge into becoming an official couple. She’d never been this focused on this part of Peridot’s body before. She shook her head and yawned.

Okay, maybe she was just bored. Or tired.

She had been sitting there for a while, Peridot having told her she’d be happy to go to bed soon, just after she finished repairing this one last component. That had been around. Oh, two hours ago? Maybe more? She’d stopped counting at this point.

With a light grunt, she stood up and stretched, staring at Peridot and narrowing her eyes. Okay, maybe she could use her newfound interest to break Peridot’s concentration. She ambled over, her sandals barely making a noise on the soft-carpeted floor, and knelt down beside her partner. Peridot was so focused on the task at hand that she didn’t even react, not registering the blue gem’s presence.

Slowly, Lapis extended a slender finger and reached out, gently pressing it against Peridot’s hair. It sunk in with little resistance and she quirked an eyebrow.

_Hm. So soft._

She pushed a little further, which caused Peridot’s head to move sideways and prompted the shorter of the two to jump slightly in bewilderment as she finally realized she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Ack! Lapis! What are you _doing??_ ” She squawked indignantly. Lapis snorted and shrugged, advancing her touches by adding the rest of her fingers to caress the blonde follicles. 

“Just keeping myself occupied” The blue gem replied cooly, still appreciating the softness of her partner’s hair. It really was pleasant to the touch. How’d she get it like that?

Peridot’s cheeks tinted a darker shade of green and she let out a soft grumble. 

“Well, could you do something else? I’m _kinda_ in the middle of something here.”

“...You’ve been ‘in the middle of something’ for hours now, do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to busy myself?” 

Peridot grumbled, glancing over at the blue-haired gem.

“...A fair point. My apologies. But I’m almost done, I promise you, just thirty more minutes.” She chewed her lip when Lapis eyed her disbelievingly “I promise!”

“Mhm...” Lapis rolled her eyes, continuing to stroke Peridot’s hair “that’s still thirty minutes more I have to keep myself busy. I’m bored...”

“Just… do whatever you want. As long as it doesn’t involve your hands in my hair.” Peridot pouted, Lapis chuckling a little and withdrawing her hand, albeit reluctantly.

“Fine, fine, just… hurry will you?” She booped the green gem on the nose and grinned lazily as it caused Peridot to flush and give her an indignant expression, her hands still clasping the small disassembled piece of technology.

“I will. Patience, Lazuli.” She huffed and hunched over her work, “You know I keep my promises.”

Lapis sighed; as much as this was annoying, she had to admit that Peridot was right. Assurance was one thing, but if the smaller gem made a promise to her partner, she stuck to it. However, that meant she left with nothing to do. She didn’t feel like going out for a fly; it was far too dark out. Besides, recently, she’d felt less and less inclined to go anywhere without Peridot. It was funny. It only seemed like yesterday she couldn’t bear to even be in the same building as the green gem, and now she wanted her near at all times.

It was safe to say she was more than a little smitten.

Trying to cool the blush on her cheeks, she glanced back over at Peridot. She was tired, antsy, and wanted attention, but Peridot had said not to touch her hair again.

Well. Not with her _hands_ anyway.

She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. Shuffling closer, she eyed her partner, who was once again focused on the task at hand. Slowly, trying not to chuckle, she leant forward until.

_*Poff*_

“Gah! Lapis!” Peridot yelp as she felt the full weight of the blue gem against the side of her head, pushing her at an angle. Lapis had decidedly face planted into Peridot’s hair, burying herself up to her ears. The blonde tried to push her off but to no avail as Lapis had now gone limp, letting out muffled giggles as she did so.

“I thought I said no touching my hair!” Peridot whined, trying to move her head against the additional weight. All Lapis did was lift her hands and wave them, showing she was, in fact, still doing as asked. With a grumble, Peridot rolled her eyes. “Nyeh… You found a loophole. Why am I not surprised… alright.” She flushed a dark grin and fidgeted a little.

Making Peridot flustered and/or indignant was one of Lapis’ favourite past times, and right now she was getting both simultaneously. She could truly experience just how soft and cosy her triangle-shaped hair was. She let out a happy little sigh and nuzzled against the blonde follicles; it was like she was resting on a fluffy pillow, complete with her Partner’s familiar scent. It was hard to describe, a mix of grass, motor oil and various fragrances she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The combination of the two proved to be soothing for her, and she felt her body relaxing beyond the initial intentional limpness from before.

Peridot, on the other hand, was far from comfortable. Her head now pushed against her shoulder, an uncomfortable angle in any situation, but the sheer weight of her partner only aggravated it. She grumbled and tried to sit upright, but to no avail.

“Lapis…” She responded flatly, reaching a hand up to give the blue gem’s shoulder a half-hearted shove. When all she got in response was a snort and further slumping, she rolled her eyes. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was in such an uncomfortable position, she’d have been inclined to leave her partner be, but alas. She huffed again. ”Are you seriously going to just lay on me like this? Can’t you find something better to do?”

”Mmmph.” 

”You’d better not fall asleep on me.”

”Mhm…”

”Lazuli! Your snores are equivalent to a rockslide! I won’t stand a chance at getting any work done, whatsoever!”

This time, silence.

The short gem let out a groan and forcefully placed her unfinished project on the floor with a loud clunk.

”Fine! Geez, I’ll stop for now. I get your point…” She sighed, "We can go to bed, okay? Happy now?”

Lapis slowly reemerged, giving a soft giggle as she took in her partner’s expression.

”Much” she replied, amused as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Peridot’s cheek “Thank you Peri, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad... forgive me?” She moved and placed a kiss lower, just on the corner of the green gem’s mouth. Peridot’s face fully darkened with a deep blush and she shuffled her feet shyly. It really didn’t take much for her blue partner to fluster her, even the briefest of contact would make her brain go on the fritz if she wasn’t careful. 

“O-okay…” she mumbled, “Apology accepted.”

”Thank yooou.” Lapis grinned lazily, then without giving the smaller gem much time to react, she stood and scooped her up bridal style. Peridot yelped in surprise to which Lapis only laughed and carried her over to their larger, more robust new hammock. After depositing her tiny lover amongst the plethora of blankets she clambered in after her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Sure, she could have let Peridot be the big spoon as she often did, but right now all she wanted was to nuzzle into her partner’s hair.

Which she did, happily and much to Peridot’s indignance. She ignored the gremlin’s half-hearted mutterings and closed her eyes, sighing through her nose as she finally got the chance to relax.

\------------------------------------------—

”Lapis, come on, it’s time to wake up!”

”Nooo…”

”I need to finish my project, remember? It won’t get done if I’m just laying here.”

”Mmm… No.” Lapis sleepily grasped onto Peridot’s small form as it shifted upright in the hammock, pulling her back down despite her protests. She felt the smaller gem wriggle in her grasp briefly for a moment before letting out a nasal sigh and slumping.

”You seem to be in quite the needy mood today, Lazuli.” She stated in bemusement, ”Even more so than normal, and I believe that is saying something!”

”Oh, shush” Lapis replied softly, once again nuzzling and pressing her face into Peridot’s hair. This was becoming a fixation for her, clearly. This thought only plagued her mind further when Peridot finally squeezed free and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the hammock and huffing slightly. 

”Okay. Sorry, Lapis, but I really want to get this finished this morning at the latest! It’s imperative that I- Gnyah-!”

She almost fell forward as Lapis, having half-sat up, sleepily slumped her head face-first once more into the back of Peridot’s head.

”Lapis why-!” Peridot squawked as she gripped the edge of their sleeping quarters. When she received only a mumble as a response, she narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh of resignation. ”Okay. Lapis, I’ll tell you what. You stay and sleep or whatever it is you want to do, and I’ll get my project done. I’ll have it completed in two hours at the absolute maximum, so after that, we can go back to cuddling. Sound good to you?”

”Mmmmphfiiiine…” Came the woozy reply and Peridot felt the weight on her back retreat. She rolled her shoulders and hopped down onto the floor, glancing over her shoulder she gave her partner a cursory once over before scurrying back over to her abandoned project. Lapis pouted briefly before settling back down among the blankets and prepared to watch her partner work. There was something... Soothing, about watching Peridot busying herself. As much as she’d rather have her snuggled up next to her, she couldn’t help but admire the green gem’s methodical way in which she assembled and disassembled electrical equipment. She truly was a genius. 

… Not that she’d tell Peridot that though as her ego was already large enough as it is.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get the chance to watch her for too long, as it became very apparent something wasn’t going as planned. Peridot was becoming frustrated and Lapis could tell she was only a few errors away from throwing something across the room. 

“Stupid. Cloddy thing-!” Peridot growled as she fumbled with several wires “why won’t you turn on?? The connection is as it should be. Graah!!” 

Lapis swiftly slipped out of the hammock and made it to Peridot’s side, grasping her stocky green wrist to stop her from breaking her project.

“Hey, come on Peri. Deep breaths” she murmured as she gently rubbed her partner’s shoulder “You’ll get it fixed, I know you will. Just take a breather okay, calm down for a moment. You and I both know you can’t focus if you’re all agitated like this.”

Peridot’s shoulders slumped,

“Ugh.. I know Lapis, it’s just… how can I calm down when this… thing is perplexing me this much?? I don’t understand, it should have started working now and-”

Lapis watched as Peridot ranted, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. The little gremlin was really getting herself worked up about this, but it was apparent her current gentle touches and words weren’t doing anything. Granted, they didn’t tend to do much anyway, but it was worth a shot.

However, a thought crossed her mind and her eyes lit up. The number of times Amethyst had teased Peridot about being catlike was more than plenty, and she’d seen what helped calm Lion down so… 

She grinned. Maybe she could enjoy herself a little more after all.

Peridot flinched as she felt Lapis’ thin fingers weave their way into her hair once more.

“Ugh… again with this? Lapis, I know you want to be affectionate but now is not really the-uhhh….”

She trailed off as a second hand was added, Lapis now beginning to massage the green gem’s scalp. This was…. New. The sensations were overwhelming, but not in a bad way, instead, they prompted Peridot’s tensed muscles to slowly relax. The pads of Lapis’ fingers worked their way up and down, pressing down with _just_ enough pressure to move Peridot’s head slowly from side to side.

Lapis chuckled, finding amusement at how her lover’s mindset had completely changed; she watched as her eyes fluttered closed and- was she purring? It sounded like it. A soft rumbling sound deep in Peridot’s chest that most definitely wasn’t being done out of frustration, the lazy smile spread across her face evidence of that.

Peridot began leaning into the blue gem’s touch, sighing contentedly. She slowly slumped more and more until she was almost laying in Lapis’ lap, much to the water gem’s amusement. 

“You okay there, Peri?” She asked teasingly, continuing her ministrations despite the new angle.

“Yeah yeah… just… keep going...” Peridot murmured as she sighed again. This was a complete 180 from her partner’s previous mood… maybe she should do this again sometime. Smiling, Lapis leaned against the nearby wall and cradled Peridot’s head in her hands.

That damn project could wait. Her little Peri needed to rest.


End file.
